1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of companion computer devices and more specifically, pertains to the graphical user interfaces (GUI) of companion computing devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices distributed in a worldwide marketplace are faced with the challenge of having their user interfaces tailored for multiple languages. The challenge is greater for small “companion” processing devices that have limited processor and memory resources. Due to their limited resources, companion devices are not typically capable of holding all of the user interface elements for each language that they must support. This creates the problem that each companion device must be programmed for a specific language, typically at the time the companion device is manufactured. The manufacturing setup for each language build, and the maintenance of separate inventories for each language, adds to manufacturing cycle and costs.